1st Class Fun: Fun & Dumbapples
by 694377
Summary: When Genesis Rhapsodos recieves a phone call from Angeal telling him to come to the training room, previously used by the 2nd Classes, and to bring some dumb apples, he takes his time as the 1st Class enjoys the moment - and finds Lazard along the way...


The Shin-Ra Building stood in the centre of Midgar like a threatening force overlooking the people of the city. Silence filled the air of the Shin-Ra Building. The sight of red leather moved along the corridor of the SOLDIER floor. It was Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class. As he moved towards the window, of which gave him the view of both sectors 7 and 8, his cellphone began to vibrate within his overcoat. Slowly removing the handset from his inside pocket, Genesis flipped it open and gazed at the caller's name: Angeal. His head bowed down for a second, as smile appeared on his face. As his medium-length brown hair dangled in front, young Rhapsodos flicked it to the side with his left hand as his head rose. Accepting the phone call, the SOLDIER held his cellphone to his ear. It was unlike Genesis to start a conversation over a phone, so he would usually wait for the person on the other end of the line to speak first. It was awkward, but it made him unique. A very cheerful voice of Angeal was heard.

**_"The 2nd Class SOLDIERs are out for training exercises in the wastelands. Sephiroth and I are waiting for you in their main training room - 49."_**

**_"Indeed, my old friend... Would you like me to bring 3 Banora Whites, or not bother at all?"_**

**_"Hold on..."_**

Angeal paused.

**_"...Yeah, Sephiroth would like that. We've thought of a new kind of entertainment with our Dumb Apples. See you there, Genesis."_**

Terminating the call, Genesis placed his cell back into his inside pocket and replaced it with a Banora White. As the crimson-cloaked SOLDIER held it up close towards his forehead, Genesis closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**_"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky... Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..."_**

Young Rhapsodos opened up his eyes and slowly took his time along the deserted corridor. Only the sound of his footsteps filled the air. During this time, Rhapsodos was hoping to himself that today would be the day that his childhood dream would be fulfilled - the dream to share a Banora White with the mighty Sephiroth. Turning left, Genesis approached his locker. On it was writing on the shining surface, all of which were quotes from the Legends of the LOVELESS, and his lock had the word "LOVELESS" engraved on it. It was clear that this was by far the most customized locker in the whole company - devoted to the poems from the book 'Legends of the Loveless'. Standing in front of it, Genesis already had the key out and inserted it into the keyhole, turning it to the right to unlock it. As he took his hand away from the key, the locker opened slightly.

Within the darkened locker, now bringing in the light from the corridor lights, was an extra set of 1st Class SOLDIER clothes hanging down in front of him, and behind that lay a group of Banora Whites. Taking two, he softly closed the locker without making a single sound, sealed it back up again, and set off down the corridor towards the elevator. It was one of Genesis' beliefs that silence is indeed golden. As usual, he took his time making his way down the corridor, with no sound except for his boots quietly tapping on the clean surface. Finally there, 1st Class pressed the button and awaited the elevator's arrival. He then proceeded to speak to himself with much emotion, almost as if he was in a play.

**_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest..."_**

**_"... LOVELESS, Act 1."_**

The familiar voice came from behind him. Tilting his head, Lazard Deusericus came into his vision. Not wanting to show any sign of disrespect to a great man, Genesis turned fully to see him, then sharing a brief smile with him. Lazard made his way towards the SOLDIER from down the corridor of which he just came from.

**_"...Director Lazard... good to see you. Your day must have gotten a lot easier with the 2nd's out for training..."_**

Lazard raised up his gloved hand towards his forehead and rubbed it, whilst at the same time moving his blonde hair away from his eyes.

**_"Well, Genesis... with everyone in the 2nd Class SOLDIER department off duty for a while, it would be the perfect time to relax. However... I am a busy man, and have much paperwork that must be filled in my the end of the week... Oh, and your next mission is a journey to Wutai, but will be issued in about a month or so."_**

As he was about to walk off, Lazard turned back to Genesis. As their eyes met once more, Lazard decided to smile back.

**_"...By the way, what is your dream?"_**

The Director stood straight with his arms folded, looking eye-to-eye with him. Shaking his head, Rhapsodos sighed to himself whilst chuckling slightly to himself.

**_"... You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You would never understand..."_**

**_"I understand your privacy. Unattainable dreams are always the best kind."_**

The elevator doors opened up. Lazard turned to leave, but Genesis held onto Lazard's arm for a second.

**_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return...Here, take this."_**

Rhapsodos gave his own Banora White to Lazard, which only left him two. As they both pleasantly shared a slight smile with one another, Lazard shook Genesis' gloved hand with a pleased face.

**_"Thank you, SOLDIER 1st Class, Genesis. Until next we meet, farewell."_**

Lazard walked off, and turned into the Director's Office. Looking down as the two remaining Apples, he placed them back into his pocket and walked into the elevator. Selecting the 2nd Class Floor, Genesis leaned up against the wall as the elevator doors closed. Within a few moments the elevator came to a stop and the door opened with no trouble. The training room was only a few rooms down from where Genesis was standing as he came out. Taking his time, he begun thinking about Director Lazard.

_'Director Lazard seems to resemble someone...'_

Pondering on who this person might be, Genesis walked through the door into Virtual Training Room 49. Leaning up against the wall was Angeal and Sephiroth, both standing there in complete silence. As the doors slid open, Angeal was the first to notice his childhood friend.

**_"Hey Genesis."_**

**_"... Glad you could make it, Genesis."_**

Both were pleasantly smiling at Genesis, of which was making him want to smile, yet he wanted to keep a straight face. Rhapsodos reached into his pocket, and pulled out both Dumb Apples.

**_"... Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh... Here."_**

He threw two Banora Whites to them both. Instantly, Angeal noticed that Genesis did not have one in his grasp. To his disbelief, Angeal didn't want to ask questions - but was rather concerned.

**_"This is unusual for you not to have a spare Dumb Apple, Genesis..."_**

The dark-cloaked SOLDIER and Angeal both stared at young Rhapsodos with puzzling looks upon their faces. Never before had their friend not have a Dumb Apple concealed within his crimson overcoat. Genesis bowed his head down slightly, his brown hair covering his eyes.

_**"... Well, let's just say that Director Lazard deserved mine. He works too hard for his own good... his is an inspiration to us all as SOLDIER, and Shin-Ra... I guess he's got dreams of success hidden underneath all that paperwork..."**_

Instantly, the room was filled with a pleasant atmosphere. All three of them admired Lazard's hard work, and both Sephiroth and Angeal knew why their friend had given his Banora White to him so easily. Suddenly, Angeal walked out into the centre of the room, arms folded, and Dumb Apple directly on the middle of his head. Sephiroth turned towards the crimson-cloaked SOLDIER.

_**"... Just target practice... and a little bit of fun."**_

**_"The aim of the game is to test our focus, and throw our blades through the air, and spearing the Banora White. Simple, huh? Sephiroth, you're up first."_**

Sephiroth took out his long blade, the Masamune, and took aim. Within an instant, the Banora White was impaled, Masamune in the wall with the apple halfway down it. Angeal turned to see the Apple behind him, and paced towards it. Taking the Banora White from the blade, Angeal took a bite of the nutritious fruit. Soon after, Hewley slowly made his way over to where Genesis stood.

**_"Go on Sephiroth, your turn."_**

Walking out to where Angeal previously stood, the black-cloaked SOLDIER placed his Banora White on his head. Eyes turned towards Genesis, who at this moment was holding his Rapier firmly in his gloved right hand. Sharing a brief pleasant smile with Genesis, he spoke.

**_"Come on, Genesis. Show me you, too, are a hero..."_**

Sephiroth's words were a blow to the heart to Genesis, and therefor he walked to where Sephiroth previously stood. Rhapsodos slowly raised up his blade and took aim at the Banora White. The sound of their heartbeats and a low tone of breathing only filled the air now. Leaning up against the wall behind Genesis, Angeal decided to give his childhood friend words of encouragement.

**_"Genesis, I have faith in you."_**

Those words alone comforted him, and gave him the inner strength that he needed - of mind, body and soul. A smug grin came from Genesis, and slowly, he begun to recite LOVELESS with a low tone of voice.

**_"... My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess..."_**

His voice slowly begun to rise.

_**"... Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface... Quietly..."**_

SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos' arm moved back slightly, and followed through with a swift movement as he came forward with tremendous might - releasing his blade.

**_"...but SURELY!!"_**


End file.
